In recent years, along with advancement of radio communication technologies, a radio communication device connectable to a multiple radio communication networks using different communication methods has been proposed (Patent Document 1, for example). Such a radio communication device (a mobile communication terminal, for example) connectable to multiple radio communication networks generally operates on a battery and also includes multiple network connection units (for a mobile phone network, and for a wireless LAN, for example) corresponding to the number of connectable radio communication networks. In addition, each of the network connection units generally has a power amplifier for amplifying a radio signal.
When connecting to multiple radio communication networks, the radio communication device starts the network connection units used for transmitting and receiving radio signals to and from the respective communication networks. Specifically, when connecting to multiple radio communication networks, the radio communication device starts multiple power amplifiers.    PATENT DOCUMENT 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-266987 (page 9 and 10, FIG. 1)